Gerald Fairbrook
| name = Gerald Fairbrook | honorific-suffix = | image = Gerald Fairbrook 2002.png|250px | order = 3rd President of Rainier | term_start = 17th December 2009 | term_end = 17th December 2016 | prime_minister = Andrew Clarkson | predecessor = Harold Hughes | successor = Nigel Elystan | order2 = 16th Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Rainier | term_start2 = 26th March 1995 | term_end2 = 12th May 2005 | predecessor2 = Carwyn Maddock | successor2 = Diane Hall |deputy = | constituency = Dwynnedd (1981-2007) |order5 = Leader of the National Union Party |predecessor5 = Michael Gwent |successor5 = Andrew Clarkson | term_start5 = 23rd April 1994 | term_end5 = 1st October 2005 | birth_date = 8th June 1943 | birth_place = Vancouver, Rainier | alma_mater = University of British Columbia | occupation = | party = National Union Party |spouse = Margaret Menzies |children = 2 |profession = Politician, lawyer | religion = | signature = }} Gerald Todd Fairbrook (born 8th June 1943, aged 73) is a Rainian National Union politician who served as the Prime Minister of Rainier from 1999-2005 and President of Rainier from 2009-2016. He previously served as National Union party leader from 1994 to 2005. He represented the constituency of Dwynnedd from 1981 to 2007. Fairbrook is the only person to serve as both head of state and head of government in Rainier. During the 1980's Fairbrook emerged as one of the modernising members of the National Union party that called for more and policies. However, after the 1993 election on which the NUP suffered a fourth consecutive defeat after running on a hard right manifesto Fairbrook began to shift to the political centre, being more pro-American and advocating for . In 1994 he toppled the new right NUP Michael Gwent in a leadership contest and toned down the Thatcherite, confrontational style of the NUP instead calling for consensus based pragmatic conservative policies. This allowed Fairbrook to lead the National Union party into their biggest win in the 1995 election, defeating the incumbent Labour government with Fairbrook becoming Prime Minister. The Fairbrook government presided over a booming economy, and largely maintained the mixed economy that the Labour government had bequeathed to them. Fairbrook was successful in passing right-to-work laws and reducing union power, as well as implementing a . Fairbrook also toughened immigration policy and led Rainier in participating in the Kosovo War. Fairbrook's government was re-elected in 1999, but with a reduced majority. In 2003, Fairbrook called a snap election in the hope of increasing his majority, but the election produced a resulting in Fairbrook to go into a coalition with the Radical Party. Fairbrook during his tenure pushed for more deregulation and privatisation then previously attempted by Rainian governments, especially lowering interest rates and kicking off a housing boom. His government also in the light of the expanded police powers and deployed troops to Afghanistan. In 2003 he supported Rainian involvement in the as part of his neoconservative foreign policy. In 2005 his government came under close scrutiny after the TriMet Affair when it emerged that his government that agreed to privatise the state owned TriMet company to NUP Party donor Thomas Gelding. This galvanised several protests that demanded Fairbrook's resignation from government and led to the Social Credit party to leave the coalition resulting in a snap election the NUP lost. Fairbrook resigned from the House of Councillors in 2007. In 2009, he returned to politics after being chosen as the NUP's candidate in the 2009 presidential election where he won with 50.2% of the vote, the closest margin in a Rainian presidential election. He served one seven year term before failing to win re-election in 2016, being the second Rainian president to serve only a single term after Rhondi Stephen. Fairbrook's premiership has elicited a mixed reaction by academics. Whilst praised for maintaining Rainier's economic growth during the early 2000's, his stance on the Iraq War has been criticised and in retrospect his government's cultivation of the housing bubble. Fairbrook's involvement in the TriMet scandal have particularly damaged his reputation. Category:Rainier Category:Individuals